starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Balestra
A balestra (muitas vezes chamada de Arqueira Wookiee) era uma arma de projéteis Wookiee que atirava uma contenda envolta em energia. Algumas balestras eram modificadas para atirar pura energia. Outras variações eram capazes de atirar vinte e quatro tiros. Descrição thumb|left|Um Wookiee com uma balestra. Quando usada no início da Guerra Civil Jedi, a balestra podia liberar pinos com impressionante poder de parada essenciais para defender os Wookiees contra os ferozes predadores das florestas de Kashyyyk. Eram carregadas com cartuchos que possuíam normalmente seis a dez pinos explosivos por pente. Entretanto, alguns Wookiees desenvolveram uma balestra que atirava pinos de pura energia e nenhum pente era necessário. Uma aljava de 10 pinos custa 50 créditos e pesava 1 quilograma. Um orbe polarizador colocado em cada ponta do arco, gerando um campo magnético usado para acelerar os pinos. Após arma-da, um simples gatilho soltava o pino e o carregava em um envolto de plasma. Para gerar a energia potencial requerida para a conversão em energia cinética, a mola armada requeria a força de um Wookiee para ser desarmada, embora algumas balestras vinham com um mecanismo de armamento para ser usado por outras espécies. Enquanto era menos efetiva em mais de 30 metros, a balestra era mais poderosa e precisa do que os típicas armas de blaster. Algumas balestras podiam carregar múltiplas contendas para criar um efeito de dispersão de plasma, aumentando ainda mais a sua estreita faixa de eficácia, enquanto outras eram capazes de atirar pinos carregados que poderiam ricochetear em certas superfícies. Elas também podiam atirar pinos puros sem serem emergidos em energia. Essas podiam muitas vezes terem pontas venenosas ou explosivas. thumb|Embo com sua balestra modificada. Balestras pareciam enormes para muitos que não eram Wookiees, tanto que até mesmo a Jedi Olee Starstone duvidou se podia levantar uma, quanto mais atirar com ela. O peso da arma, entretanto, não era um impedimento para a força massiva dos Wookiees. Em adição ao seu tamanho e o design exótico da balestra, era requerido que um usuário que não fosse Wookiee treinasse para empunhar a arma proficientemente. Um indivíduo não-Wookiee que usou uma balestra foi o caçador de recompensas Kyuzo Embo. Entretanto, todos os Wookiees eram capazes de empunhar a arma da sua cultura com proficiência. Variantes da balestra incluíam a balestra de assalto, usada durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica e a balestra cerimonial usada em caçadas cerimoniais. Nos bastidores thumb|left|Esquemas de uma balestra. A balestra foi originalmente inspirada por uma ilustração de John Schoenherr para a romance "And Seven Times Never Kill Man" de George R.R. Martin, publicada em Julho de 1975, edição de Analog, na qual a arte conceitual final de Ralph McQuarrie foi baseada.George Lucas Stole Chewbacca, But It's Okay em The Binary Bonsai Muitas fontes, incluindo A Vingança dos Sith, descrevem as balestras atirando pinos verdes. Entretanto, em O Império Contra-Ataca e O Retorno de Jedi , a arma de Chewbacca atira pinos vermelhos e em Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds, amarelos. Isso é devido a um retcon que diz que Chewbacca fez sua balestra de um rifle pertencente a um stormtrooper. Em Republic Commando: Hard Contact, Darman Skirata diz que a balestra é sua arma favorita. Em todos os jogos da série Jedi Knight, a balestra fez uma aparição. Ali, o usuário tinha duas funções de fogo: a que podia lançar um a cinco pinos (dependendo de quanto tempo permanecia carregando o tiro) e a que lançava um pino que fazia mais dano. A última era mais precisa em longas distâncias e podia ser atirada enquanto o usuário dava passos mais rápidos. Era usada por uma facção mercenária desconhecida. Em ambos os jogos Jedi Knight/Dark Forces e Knights of the Old Republic, Wookiees não são os únicos usuários de balestras. Muitos mercenários, caçadores de recompensas e contrabandistas eram equipados com essa arma em jogos, assim como Kyle e Jaden. Foi dada a opção aos jogadores equiparem Revan e a Jedi Exilada com balestras. Todos os jogadores com personagens Wookiees em Star Wars Galaxies começam com a habilidade de construir balestras. Há diferenças significantes no alcance das armas apresentadas no Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook que diferem do alcance listado em The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology. Ao invés de uma ótima e máxima distância de 30 e 50 metros respectivamente, a Saga Edition trata a balestra como um rifle, dando uma ótima e máxima distância de 90 e 450 metros respectivamente. Isso provavelmente acontece pelo falo de os arquivos do role-playing game serem mais simplificados e modificados para a facilidade de jogar. Aparições *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Deep Forest'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Wars: Republic: Hidden Enemy'' *''Descent'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'': Episódio IV Uma Nova Esperança]] *[[Star Wars (radio)|dramatização em rádio de Star Wars]] *''Scoundrel's Luck'' * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Epic Duels'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 15: Vector, Parte 7'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Black Ice'' * *[[Star Wars: Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca|''Star Wars'': Episódio V O Império Contra-Ataca]] *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *[[Shadows of the Empire (romance)|romance Shadows of the Empire]] *[[Shadows of the Empire (quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos Shadows of the Empire]] *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episódio VI O Retorno de Jedi]] *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romance)|romance Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi]] *[[Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (romantização júnior)|Romantização júnior Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi]] *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''The New Jedi Order: Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Fury'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Outcast'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * * *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars }} Fontes * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Armas Wookiee Categoria:Balestras